Song Fic  Nightstar  Ares  Things I Don't Under
by Just Fe
Summary: song com a música Things I Don't Understand traduzida do Coldplay. Baseada na minha fanfic Presente?, para entendela é aconselhável que leia a minha fic antes... É só procurála no meu perfil.


**Song Fic – Nightstar/Ares**

**Things I Don't Understand(tradução)**

**Coldplay**

**30 anos no futuro...**

Nightstar e Ares estavam sentados de frente um para o outro em uma mesa no fundo do Wild Wind's, ele olhava sério para o copo de vinho barato a sua frente e ela torcia um guardanapo de papel nervosamente... Ele evitava encarar os brilhantes olhos verdes da jovem, já era difícil falar o que queria sem ter que olhar para eles...

- O que você quer me falar?... – ela não agüentava mais aquele silêncio constrangedor, principalmente porque as coisas estavam ruins atualmente... Andavam brigando o tempo todo, mesmo pelas coisas mais banais...

- Night... – estava suando frio, era muito mais difícil do que quando ele "ensaiou" com a Ártie, mas... vamos lá... respire fundo... – Eu acho que... – não estava dando certo – É que eu acho que... – vai lá cara, você é um quarto de sangue demoníaco, não pode ficar com medo de dar o fora numa garota... – Eu acho que nós não... – mas essa garota é a Nightstar, nós nos conhecemos desde de sempre... Argh! Eu tenho que falar... – Nós não damos mais certo! – pronto! Agora era só esperar a reação dela.

- O quê? – o espanto estava estampado na face dela... ela não podia acreditar... O que havia acontecido? Quando eles haviam deixado de se gostar? Quando eles haviam começado a se gostar?

_Como as marés controlam o mar,  
e o que acontece comigo?  
Como as coisas pequenas podem escorregar das suas mãos?_

- Aaaareeeees! – uma garotinha de uns seis anos esmurrava a porta de um quarto na torre titã, tinha os cabelos negros compridos presos em duas tranças e trazia o Silkie no colo – Ares! Abre a porta! – ela ia bater de novo quando uma fresta se abre e um garoto de olhos verdes aparece quase que completamente encoberto pelas sombras e murmura com uma voz rouca:

- O que você quer? – ele espiava pela fresta, aquela chata estava chamando ele de novo para fazer alguma brincadeira ridícula ao ar livre ou algo do tipo... ah não! Ela tinha trazido o Silkie.

- Você não quer brincar comigo e com o Silkie? – ela sorria de orelha a orelha, não importava o quanto ele a achasse chata tinha que admitir que ela sabia sorrir...

- Não. – fechou a porta, se aqueles olhos verdes implorassem ele não teria outra escolha se não aceitar.

- Ah... Vai... Por favoooor... Vai Aresinho...! – ela estava fazendo beicinho, não que desse para ele ver mas dava para perceber pelo tom de voz...

- Não! Eu já disse que não! – ele gritou pela porta, não queria brincar... Preferia ficar no quarto lendo algum livro de terror do que do lado de fora... sobre o sol... só de pensar ele sentia um arrepio...

_Com que freqüência as pessoas mudam? _

_duas não continuam as mesmas_

_Por que as coisas não saem sempre como você planejou?_

- Mas porquê? O que foi que deu errado? - ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos enquanto ele permanecia sério, sempre fora assim... ele conseguia mascarar seus sentimentos nos piores momentos e mesmo com todo esse tempo de convivência, Nightstar não conseguia entendê-lo por completo... homens!...

- Não é você... É... Sou eu... – ele tinha que arrumar uma resposta melhor... Sabia que aquela não ia convencê-la...

- Rá! Não acredito que essa foi a melhor desculpa que você arrumou Ares! – ela havia se erguido e apoiava as mãos na mesa... todos olhavam para eles, um casal brigando é sempre uma atração em um bar...

- Quer saber a verdade! – ele exclamou também se levantando, as luzes do lugar começaram a piscar e a raiva dele a se manifestar...

- Claro que quero! – ela berrava cada vez mais alto e seus olhos atingiram uma forte luminescência esverdeada – E não só isso! Eu quero saber o que se passa na sua cabeça! No seu coração! – ele recuou diante dela – Eu não sou adivinha para saber o que se passa com você Ares! Eu não tenho bola de cristal!

- A verdade é que eu cansei de você! – ah, Ares! – Eu deixei de te amar... Preciso de espaço! – eu sei, é mentira... mas é para o bem dela... pense nisso...

_Estas são coisas que eu não entendo_

_sim, estas são coisas que eu não entendo_

- Eu... Eu... – ela não acreditava... "Espaço"? Ele nunca reclamou disso, podia não entendê-lo perfeitamente, mas ela sabia que ele precisava ficar muito sozinho às vezes... e numa casa cheia de irmãos era meio difícil... – Eu não acredito em você! – "Cansado"? Os dois se conheciam desde que nasceram, mas nos últimos onze anos não se viam tanto assim... só nos finais de semana... e desde quando isso era desculpa? Um instante! Havia uma gota de suor descendo pelo canto do rosto dele, os lábios estavam tentando virar involuntariamente para cima e ele umedecia os lábios sem parar... ELE ESTAVA MENTINDO MESMO! – Eu te conheço Ares! Você está mentindo, desde criança é assim que você se comporta desse modo quando está mentindo!

_Eu não posso (e eu não posso decidir)_

_Errado ou certo_

_Dia ou noite _

_Escuridão ou luz _

_Eu amo, (mas eu amo) esta vida._

- Ares? – perguntou a garota de doze anos com negros cabelos repicados na altura do queixo e vestindo o estilo jeans camiseta e All Star azul de cano baixo.

- O que foi? – respondeu o garoto de onze anos com cabelos sem corte usando um jeans folgado e um blusão dois números maior de mangas compridas com um All Star preto de cano longo.

- Você me acha bonita? - ela corou... Eles estavam assistindo o por do sol das rochas que circundavam a torre titã, os rubros raios douravam a face dos pré-adolescentes e ressaltava a beleza dos corpos de criança que aos poucos estavam virando de adulto... Ares estranhou a pergunta e olhou para a amiga e... Uau! Ele não tinha reparado, mas ela estava mudando... Podia se perceber um pequeno volume na sua blusa, uma leve curva na cintura e leves quadris banhados pela luz do sol... ele corou... ousaria dizer a verdade? Engoliu em seco...

- Claro... – ficou mais vermelho ainda – Você é muito bonita... – ele não acrescentou "bonita demais" nem "e o que você acha de mim?".

Ela riu corando um pouco e observou o amigo ali do lado... ele continuava morbidamente pálido, mesmo que não ficasse mais trancado em casa longe da saudável luz do sol... e o vento fazendo com que os fios rebeldemente longuinhos chicoteassem o rosto dele... ela abaixou o olhar... ele continuava magrelo, mas podia se perceber pela camisa enorme que algum princípio longínquo de músculos se formava ali... riu... ele também... uma troca de olhares... e ela disse – Sabe... Você também é bonito...

- Eu? – outra troca de olhares, rostos corados e olhos desviados novamente... algo mudou naquele momento... ambos perceberam que não eram mais tão crianças a ponto de não ligarem para certas "diferenças"... a inocência não era mais tão inocente assim...

- Ares? – ela perguntou de novo e ele olhou... uma idéia se passou pela cabeça da menina meio tamaraniana, corou – Você... Err... Já beijou?

Foi a vez dele corar – Não... – os dois se entreolharam de novo e ela murmurou algo parecido com "e nem eu...".

Os rostos corados foram se aproximando... cada vez mais...

_O quão infinito é o espaço?_

_E quem decide seu destino?_

_Por que tudo vai se dissolver em areia?_

_Como evitar a derrota?_

Ele a prendeu em seus braços e a beijou... não tinha o mesmo gosto da última vez... estavam salgados por lágrimas... – É... Eu estou mentindo... - ela sorriu para ele...

- Então por quê isso tudo? – perguntou ela rindo, era uma piada... só podia ser...

Ares a afastou... era duro, mas era assim que tinha quer ser – Os tempos estão piores... Eu não quero por você em perigo...

Agora ele havia conseguido, Nightstar ficou furiosa mas se esforçou para não demonstrar – Eu sei me defender sozinha! Não sou nenhuma criança que precise ser protegida! - ela cruzou os braços e bateu o pé... certas coisas não mudam nunca, ela sempre fazia manha para ele fazer tudo o que ela queria, mas dessa vez não!

- Não podemos continuar! – as lâmpadas explodiram – Estamos enfrentando uma guerra! Não posso ter distrações!

- Ah! Então agora eu sou uma distração? – os olhos dela faiscaram – É isso senhor Ares? Uma distração!

- Não... – você realmente estragou tudo – Não é bem isso...

- ENTÃO AGORA EU SOU SURDA TAMBÉM? – a voz estridente ecoou pelo recinto e ele não suportou mais e gritou também:

- NÃO GRITE! VOCÊ ESTÁ AGINDO COMO UMA CRIANÇA MIMADA!

- VOCÊ É QUE É A CRIANÇA MIMADA AQUI!

- NÃO SOU NÃO!

- É SIM SENHOR!

Os dois se entreolharam... raiva, dor e ódio... palavras duras queriam escapar-lhes da boca... mas apenas viraram um para cada lado e saíram... Apenas o silêncio ficou escutando as palavras não ditas, que feriam mais do que qualquer outra que fora dita durante toda a história do mundo...

_Onde a verdade e a ficção se encontram_

_Por que as coisas nunca saem sempre como você planejou?_

Os rostos se aproximaram mais... mais um pouco... ah... os lábios se tocam! O infinito parece dançar um bacanal, estrelas brilham no olhar... e o sabor! Ah! O sabor! Doce e suave sabor do amor inocente... e como são lindos os sorrisos sem graça e os rostos corados quando os pequenos amantes se separam... e o leve tocar de dedos incrédulos nos lábios que cela o segredo bem guardado... segredo esse que os adultos nunca compreenderiam... Porém algum bom observador veria as crianças voltarem para casa de mãos dadas com constelações no olhar e um terremoto no coração...

_Estas são coisas que eu não entendo_

_sim, estas são coisas que eu não entendo_

Quem dera ainda fossem inocentes... Em cada casa o casal chorava separado... Em uma estava o corajoso e forte Ares com a cabeça apoiada no colo de Ártemis chorando e se lamentando... Em outro uma Nightstar chorosa estava sendo afagada e convencida a tomar um chá pela sua mãe... Palavras que não foram ditas ecoavam sem parar em suas cabeças, a culpa, mesmo que oriunda de boas intenções, queimava nos corações antes cheios de amor...

_Estas são coisas que eu não entendo_

_sim, estas são coisas que eu não entendo_


End file.
